Müslischalen und andere Katastrophen
by LilyLovely
Summary: Lily und James sind Schulsprecher und selbst in den Weihnachtsferien haben sie Aufgaben. So muss Lily zu den Potters - sehr zu James Freude und Lilys Bedauern, schließlich kann sie 'Black' nicht leiden und würde auch niemals mit James ausgehen - oder?
1. 1 Prolog

**Müslischalen und andere Katastrophen**

**1. Prolog**

Die Türglocke läutete.

Jack Potter seufzte, faltete die Zeitung zusammen, die er grundsätzlich erst nachmittags las („Wisst ihr, ich erfahr sowieso das Nötigste morgens und nachmittags hole ich mir dann nur noch die Zusatzinformationen, das spart Zeit!", erklärte er fast wöchentlich. „Ah jaah!", seufzten dann sein Sohn James Potter und dessen bester Freund Sirius Black jedes Mal), stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Mal ehrlich, bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, der hier was tut?", beklagte er sich murmelnd bei sich selbst und zog die Tür auf. Davor stand eine schöne, rothaarige Hexe, die ungefähr in James und Sirius Alter sein musste und sah ihn aus smaragdgrünen Augen an. Er sah ein Funkeln in eben diesen und wusste sofort, wer da vor ihm stand. 

Lily Evans. 

Oh ja, da ratterte aber etwas in seinem Hirn. War das nicht das Mädchen, das mit James und Sirius in eine Klasse ging, mit James Schulsprecher war, den beiden mehr als einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihre Streiche unterlassen sollten, James – nicht nur – deswegen nicht leiden konnte und in das James seit drei Jahren unglücklich verliebt war? Jetzt war sein Interesse geweckt und er sah sie fragend, aber freundlich an. Auch sie sah sympathisch aus und sagte höflich: „Schönen Tag. Sind Sie Mr. Potter? Dann würde ich gerne Ihren Sohn sprechen. Ich bin Lily Evans und gehe in seine Klasse. Wir sind zusammen Schulsprecher und ich habe gerade eben von Professor Dumbledore einen Brief mit Anweisungen bezüglich ausgeweiteter Pflichten erhalten, die ich gerne mit ihm durchsprechen würde." Jack war relativ baff. Gut, sein Sohn und Sirius hatten schon einiges von ihr erzählt, auch dass sie wusste, wie man sich ausdrückte und dass sie pflichtbewusst war, aber das hier passte irgendwie nicht so ganz zu einer Siebzehnjährigen. Nun ja, freundlich war sie, das konnte er nun wirklich sagen. „JAMES! KOMMST DU MAL BITTE?", rief er also nach oben, bekam aber nur ein „GEHT GRAD NICHT, DAD!" zurück. In Ordnung, er wusste ja, dass James vor dieser Lily nicht schlecht dastehen wollte, also sollte das wohl eher wirken. „LILY EVANS IST HIER!" Jetzt hörte er gedämpftes Lachen. ‚Sirius, ganz eindeutig!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Entschuldigend blickte er Lily an, aber diese lächelte nur. 

„James?", rief sie wesentlich leiser als er gerade eben nach oben und eine halbe Sekunde später standen James – mit weit aufgerissenen Augen – und Sirius – mit runter gefallener Kinnlade – am Ende der Treppe. „Warum hört ihr eigentlich nicht auf mich?", beklagte sich Jack mal wieder, aber keiner beachtete ihn. „Lily!", brachte James heraus und seine Hand fuhr augenblicklich zu seinen Haaren, um sie in eine imaginäre Ordnung zu bringen. „Hey James! Hör mal, ich hab von Dumbledore einen Brief bekommen. Schulsprecherangelegenheiten. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" „Für dich hat Prongs doch immer Zeit, nicht wahr?", machte sich Sirius sofort bemerkbar und James verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich freu mich auch wahnsinnig, dich jetzt auch noch in meinen Ferien ertragen zu müssen, Black!", fauchte Lily und Sirius grinste. „Aber natürlich tust du das, Evans! Tief in deinem Innern-", setzte er theatralisch an, aber Lily winkte nur ab: „Lass gut sein, Black! Was ist jetzt, James?" „HEY!", rief Sirius, der sich zu Recht übergangen fühlte, aber Lily schenkte ihm noch nicht einmal einen Blick, sondern sah James an. „Klar. Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?", sagte er betont freundlich, aber Sirius konnte seine Klappe natürlich immer noch nicht halten: „Aha. In dein Zimmer. Und was habt ihr da so-" Aber wieder fuhr ihm Lily dazwischen und giftete: „Ich weiß ja, dass ungefähr dreiviertel deines Gehirns nur auf solche Dinge eingestellt sind, aber es gibt auch Menschen, die durchaus in der Lage sind, _vernünftig_ zu denken!" Aber Sirius gab sofort Kontra: „Ach ja? Nur dreiviertel? Was ist mit dem anderen Viertel?" Zu seinem Pech hatte Lily darauf nur gewartet: „Das benutzt du, damit McGonagall dich nicht sofort erwischen, sondern erst drei Sekunden später, für mehr reicht es nämlich nicht. Ach ja, und für Essen, Schlafen und leider, leider auch zum Atmen, sonst hätte ich längst ein Problem weniger." 

Jetzt hatte sie ihn geschafft und er blies die Backen auf. „Evans-" Diesmal fiel ihm James ins Wort: „Lass mal gut sein, Pad. So wird das nie was!" „Warum lässt mich hier eigentlich keiner ausreden?", schimpfte er, aber Lily ignorierte ihn wieder einmal. „Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang, James? Da könnten wir in aller Ruhe alles besprechen und müssten uns nicht von _unqualifizierten Bemerkungen ablenken lassen_." Die letzten vier Worte hatte sie überdeutlich in Sirius Richtung ausgesprochen und James sah, wie dieser sich stark zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zu grinsen. Nur er wusste, dass Sirius Lily eigentlich wirklich ‚okay' fand – war sie doch die Einzige, die nicht sofort nach seiner Pfeife tanzte, mal Kontra geben konnte und herrlich sarkastisch war. Nicht, dass er das Lily jemals ansatzweise gezeigt hätte, aber er hatte es James und Remus gegenüber mal zugegeben. James lächelte Lily zu – er hätte auch gar nicht anders gekonnt, als ihr zuzulächeln – und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Es war schließlich Dezember und erfrieren wollte er auch nicht. Er wandte sich wieder Lily zu und ging vollends auf sie zu, war sich allerdings noch unsicher, ob er es wagen könnte, sie zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Wohl eher nicht, wenn er keinen überdimensionalen Stress wollte, aber noch bevor er zu einem eindeutigen Entschluss kam, lies ein lautes _Plopp_ sie alle aufschrecken.

„Lily! Wenn dein Kopf nicht angewachsen wäre!" Eine weitere Hexe war vor dem Haus der Potters aufgetaucht. Mit ihren langen, welligen Haaren ähnelte sie Lily, nur dass eben diese braun und nicht dunkelrot waren und ihre Augen je nach Lichtverhältnissen auf undefinierbare Weise zwischen Grau und Blau wechselten. Sie wirkte freundlich und hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Mika!", rief Lily und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. Diese lächelte und hielt Lily einen Stapel Pergamente hin. „Die hast du vergessen!" Lily seufzte, nahm sie ihr dankbar ab und steckte sie in ihre Umhängetasche. „Hey James! Guten Tag, Mr. Potter! Hi Sirius!", wandte sich auch Mika nun an die Männer (sofern man James und Sirius unter dieser Bezeichnung laufen lassen konnte). „Hey!", kam es ihr von den Jungs entgegen und James stellte sie gerade seinem Vater vor, als eine Frau mit dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Haaren aus dem Innern des Hauses kam. Sie blickte von ihrem Mann, zu ihrem Sohn, zu Sirius und dann zu den Mädels. James lächelte seine Mutter an und begann noch einmal: „Lily, Mika, darf ich vorstellen: Meine Eltern, Jack und Joanne Potter. Mum, Dad, das sind Lily Evans und Mika Unger." Joanne Potter atmete verstehend ein und reichte sowohl Lily, als auch Mika die Hand, wobei Lily sofort noch einmal erklärte, warum sie da war. 

Mika zog Luft ein und sagte hektisch zu Lily: „Oh, verdammt! Ich muss zurück! Ich hab total vergessen, deiner Mum zu sagen, wo du hin bist und wenn sie uns jetzt beide nicht findet..." Lily führte ihren Satz fort: „...kriegt sie die Krise. Ich seh es schon bildlich vor mir: Nachdem sie so ziemlich alle Nachbarn verrückt gemacht hat, ruft sie bei deinen Eltern an und erzählt ihnen, dass sie ihre Aufsichtspflicht verletzt hat..." Mika lachte und spann den Faden weiter: „... Wo ich doch einmal in den Ferien bei euch bin! Und normalerweise würde ihr da dann einfallen, dass wir ihr morgens gesagt haben, dass wir mal eben in der Stadt sind!" Die Potters und Sirius grinsten und Lily meinte lachend: „Na, dann: Mach mal lieber nen Abflug!" „Schon? Das ist aber schade, oder Mika?", zwitscherte Sirius und Mika verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, du hast Recht, es ist grausam, dass ich Lily nicht unterstützen kann, wenn sie sich jetzt noch mit dir rumschlagen muss, Black!" Wieder einmal war Mika bei Sirius Nachnamen angelangt. Eigentlich hatte auch sie ihn immer so genannt, aber da sie mit James und ihm gemeinsam im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team war, hatte sie sich angewöhnt, ihn zumindest so lange Sirius zu nennen, bis er anfing, zu nerven. „Ach was, Evans wird mich überhaupt nicht bemerken!" Lily lachte auf: „Das, Black, ist mein größter Wunsch!" James konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch seine Eltern sahen belustigt aus, aber Sirius ließ sich nicht unterkriegen: „Oh, keine Sorge, Evans, du wirst doch viel zu sehr auf Prongs fixiert sein!" Zur Antwort zog Lily nur eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte ihn verächtlich an, was James mal wieder einen Stich versetzte.

"Also gut, dann verabschied ich mich hiermit schon wieder! Wir sehen uns nachher, Lily! Und beeil dich, ich will mich nicht zu lange von deiner Schwester nerven lassen!" Lily nickte genervt und umarmte sie noch einmal. Mika winkte noch schnell den Potters - Sirius lies sie aus - und apparierte wieder zurück zu den Evans. "James?", fragend blickte Lily ihn an. "Was..? Oh, ja, klar... Gehen wir!" "Schon am Stottern, Prongs?" "Klappe, Pad!" "Seit wann lass ich mir was von irgendjemandem befehlen?" "Das-" "JUNGS! Ich würde das hier gerne erledigen!", keifte Lily und sofort war James ruhig, zwinkerte seinen Eltern und Sirius zu, sah wie Lily ihnen freundlich zunickte und zog die Haustür hinter sich zu. Da erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade allein, völlig allein, mit Lily Evans war. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus... 


	2. 2 Chapter 1 Am See

Müslischalen und andere Katastrophen

Ev

dankeschön! Das freut mich, ich hoffe, dir gefällt das chap hier auch gut… im nächsten kommt sirius dann wieder voll zur geltung…

blubber

auch dir ein liebes dankeschön! Na, was hältst du von dem kapitel hier?? bussi geb

**Müslischalen und andere Katastrophen**

**2. Chapter 1 - Am See**

"Gut, fangen wir an.", wollte sich Lily sofort in die Arbeit stürzen, aber James unterbrach sie lachend. "Nicht ganz so schnell, Lily! Ich hab da eine Idee... Hier in der Nähe ist ein kleiner See, der ist jetzt zugefroren, sieht richtig schön aus.", 'und es ist romantisch', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, "Dort können wir immer noch alles erledigen. Komm schon!" Lily kräuselte zwar die Nase, willigte zu James Freude aber ein. Er lief voraus, aber Lily hielt Schritt. James juckte es in den Fingern, ihre Hand zu nehmen oder einen Arm um ihre Hüfte oder zumindest ihre Schultern zu legen, aber er hielt sich zurück, wusste er doch, was Lily von ihm hielt. Die Stille, die sich zwischen den beiden hielt, war zwar nicht unangenehm, aber trotzdem versuchten beide einen Gesprächseinstieg zu finden.

„Wie waren deine Weihnachten?", fragten sie dann gleichzeitig und mussten grinsen. Lily wurde sogar leicht rosa – es biss sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren – und James musste sich ein Lächeln darüber verkneifen. Da Lily offensichtlich nichts mehr sagte, antwortete er: „Ganz schön. Und vor allem lustig. Es hat ganz sicher seine Vorteile, wenn man mit Pad in einem Haus wohnt.", grinste er erinnerungsselig und Lily hakte nach: „Hat es denn auch Nachteile?" James lachte auf: „Aber sicher! Klar, ich mag Pad, er ist mein bester Freund und ich würde wahrscheinlich mein Leben für ihn geben, aber er kann auch mehr als nervtötend sein!" „Was du nicht sagst!", rutschte es Lily heraus, aber sie lächelte dabei und wieder lachte James. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, du kannst ihn nicht leiden, aber er ist wirklich… naja, jaah, er ist schon so, wie du immer sagst, aber das nicht immer. Ich glaub, mit der Definition können wir uns beide zufrieden geben, was?!" Jetzt lachte Lily auf: „Keine Sorge, ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab, nur weil du ihn verteidigst. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich dich für krank halten würde, wenn du es nicht tun würdest, ist das als bester Freund deine Pflicht, oder? Ich meine, ich würde Mika auch dann noch verteidigen, wenn ich genau wüsste, dass sie einen nicht wieder gut zu machenden Fehler gemacht hat." Ihre Stimme war ernster geworden und es war klar, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

James sah sie von der Seite her an. „Ist euch das schon mal passiert?" Lily schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf: „Nein. Zum Glück nicht. Ich denke, so was kann eine Freundschaft ziemlich belasten!" James war einen Moment ruhig. Er dachte an den letzten Frühling, in dem Sirius Snape zu Remus geschickt hatte. Er hatte nicht nur Remus Geheimnis an ihren Erzfeind verraten, er hätte auch beinahe noch Snape umgebracht. „Ich denke, es kann eine wahre Freundschaft auch noch vertiefen…", murmelte er und Lily sah ihn forschend an. „Redest du von Black-; von Sirius und dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig. James blickte auf. Er wusste, Lily würde nie… nein, eigentlich wusste er gar nichts, er hoffte nur. Trotzdem antwortete er ehrlich: „Ja, tue ich. Sirius hat letztes Jahr ziemlich Mist gebaut. Es… naja, es wäre beinahe tödlich ausgegangen. Ich war stocksauer auf ihn und… hab ihn nicht verstanden. Wormtail war der Einzige, der ihn noch… sagen wir mal akzeptiert hat, aber Moony und ich waren ziemlich enttäuscht. Tja, wir haben es wieder hingekriegt, alle vier. Und jetzt wissen wir, dass wir auch bei so was Schlimmem zusammenhalten können. Weißt du, ich bin nicht stolz drauf, dass es passiert ist, nur darauf, dass unsere Freundschaft das überlebt hat…" Seine Stimme verlor sich und erst jetzt schien ihm bewusst zu werden, was er Lily da gerade anvertraute und er senkte den Kopf.

Aber Lily war beeindruckt und machte seine Zweifel zunichte, indem sie leise, aber aufrichtig feststellte: „Du hast Angst, dass du zu viel gesagt hast, oder? Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, im Gegenteil. Ich bin überrascht, aber beeindruckt davon, dass ihr – vor allem Black – so mit Problemen umgehen könnt. Ich werde keinen Ton sagen… Wenn es sein muss, noch nicht mal zu Mika, okay?" Das war ihre persönliche Höchstgeheimhaltungsstufe: wenn sie selbst Mika etwas vorenthielt, musste es schon einen richtigen Grund geben. James lächelte sie an: „Danke, aber das musst du nicht. Sie wird dich nachher schon fragen, ob du mit mir ein vernünftiges Wort wechseln konntest und dann kannst du es ihr gern erzählen. Ich schätze mal, sie ist vertrauensvoll, sonst wärst du nicht mit ihr befreundet." Auch das war eine Feststellung und Lily musste grinsen: „Stimmt, das wird sie mit Sicherheit fragen!" „Was? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte James total perplex und Lily lachte: „Doch. Als ich das erste Mal irgendwas Schulsprecherisches mit dir zu klären hatte, kam ich wieder in den Schlafsaal und von Mika kam erst mal: ‚Hat er auch was Vernünftiges zu Stande gebracht?' Tja, seither ist das ihr Standardspruch, wenn ich irgendwas mit dir rede. ‚Konntet ihr vernünftig reden?' ‚Kam was Vernünftiges dabei raus?'… Jaah, sie ist ja so was von kreativ!" Mittlerweile lachte auch James, verteidigte sich aber: „Hey! Als ob ich so schlimm wäre…" „Aber natürlich bist du das!", behauptete Lily ernst und James bemerkte den Sarkasmus erst, als sie aufgrund seines Gesichtausdrucks nicht mehr anders konnte, als loszuprusten.

„Na warte!", rief er und versuchte, sie durchzukitzeln, Lily kreischte auf und rannte los. Natürlich hatte James sie nach ein paar Metern eingeholt. Er war direkt hinter ihr und schlang ihr seinen Arme um den Bauch, so dass ihr Rücken sich an seinen Oberkörper presste. Lily sog scharf Luft ein und schloss die Augen, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie spürte die Teile von James Körper, die sie berührten, überdeutlich. Seine Arme brannten auf ihrer Haut wie Feuer und gleichzeitig wollte sie für immer von ihm gehalten werden. Fast unmerklich lehnte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper und spürte, wie er sich anspannte. Ein Kribbeln durchzog ihren Unterleib und sie fragte sich, wie sie sich aus dieser ‚Umarmung' ohne größeres Desaster befreien konnte – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich gar nicht befreien wollte. Ihre Haare kitzelten sein Kinn und auch James schloss einen Moment die Augen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er seinen Klammergriff zu lockern, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er seine Lily nie wieder losgelassen. Wobei, eigentlich schon. Er hätte sie schließlich noch rumdrehen müssen, um sie küssen zu können. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte gerade Lily Evans im Arm und sie wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Gerade hatte sie sich sogar an ihn gelehnt. Wie sie jetzt wohl reagieren würde?

Einen Moment blieben sie fast bewegungslos stehen, dann aber riss sich Lily wieder in die Realität zurück und verdrängte das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das James Nähe in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie räusperte sich und spannte die Schultern an. Zu ihrer Verblüffung lies James sie sofort los – was ihn zwar einiges an Überwindung kostete, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er müsste gerade jetzt alles richtig machen. Was auch immer bei Lily Evans richtig war…

Schweigend gingen sie weiter in Richtung See, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Während James alles dafür tat, sich die Situation von gerade eben einzuprägen, damit er sie nie mehr vergaß, tat Lily so ungefähr das Gegenteil mit ihr… oder sie versuchte es zumindest. „Links, Lily!", sagte James keine zwei Minuten später und riss Lily somit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie gerade eine kleine Anhöhe hinaufgelaufen waren und so war sie umso überraschter, jetzt tatsächlich auf den See hinunterblickten. So trist die Gegend durch die kahlen Bäume auch war, so schön glitzerte der zugefrorene See. Es herrschte eine Idylle um die beiden, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees waren ein paar Jugendliche und hätte Lily ihn nicht gerade noch im Haus der Potters gesehen, hätte sie alles darauf verwettet, dass Sirius bei ihnen war. Der See war zwar nicht sonderlich groß, aber doch hörten Lily und James nichts von der lärmenden Menge. Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt spazierte eine Familie mit feuerroten Haaren entlang des Sees, allerdings von ihnen weg. Außer diesen beiden Grüppchen war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

James nahm Lily jetzt doch bei der Hand und zog sie weiter zu einer Steingruppe unter einem Baum, der noch mit einzelnen, braunen Blättern behangen war. „Es ist wirklich schön hier", stellte Lily fest und James lächelte. Einen Moment blickte Lily noch über den See, dann öffnete sie ihre Umhängetasche und zog Dumbledores Brief hervor. „Ganz langsam, Lily!", lachte James wieder, blickte schnell zu der Familie und auch zu den Jugendlichen, vergewisserte sich, dass wirklich niemand zusah und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf einen größeren Felsbrocken und steckte ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder weg. Dann reichte er Lily noch einmal galant die Hand. Sie nahm sie lächelnd und setzte sich auf den nun beheizten, bequemen Stein. „Ehrlich, du wärst ohne Zauberei aufgeschmissen, oder?" Und wieder einmal war James Stimme schneller als sein Verstand: „Manche Dinge funktionieren aber mit und ohne Zauberei gleich. Mir würde da schon so was einfallen für uns beide…" Sein anzügliches Grinsen machte es nur noch schlimmer. Innerlich verfluchte er sich und murmelte dann zu seiner und Lilys Überraschung: „Sorry, das war niveaulos. Okay, andere Antwort… Ich bin ohne Zauberei aufgeschmissen? Oh ja, wir könnten ja mal zusammen einen Urlaub machen, ohne Zauberstäbe… Na gut, das war nicht ganz so… versaut." Lily konnte nicht anders, als laut loszuprusten. „Du bist… ach, egal. Komm, wir haben was zu tun!"

Lily lächelte ihm noch einmal kurz zu, öffnete dann endgültig ihre Umhängetasche und nahm einen Stapel Pergamente nach dem anderen heraus. Konzentriert breitete sie alles systematisch auf dem Fels vor ihr aus, was James unwillkürlich lächeln lies. Das war einfach zu typisch für Lily. Er kannte sie mittlerweile wirklich gut, auch wenn sie ihn nie an sich herangelassen hatte. Er wusste ziemlich genau, welche Geste welches Gefühl zum Ausdruck brachte oder wie sie auf welche Wortwahl reagieren würde. Sie atmete ein und vergaß das Ausatmen, kniff die Lippen zusammen, kräuselte die Nase und strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, was für James einfach 'hochkonzentriert' hieß. Sie fuhr mit den blassen, langen Fingern über ein paar Pergamente und überflog den Inhalt. Dann wandte sie sich auch schon James zu, der sich etwas zurückgelehnt hatte. Schließlich wusste er ganz genau, was jetzt kommen würde: eine _sehr_ lange Rede, die alles einschloss, worüber sich Lily in Bezug auf das Schulsprecheramt im Allgemeinen jemals Gedanken gemacht hatte, außerdem natürlich eine Moralpredigt, dass sie beide unbedingt noch vorbildlicher werden mussten und ein schon perfekt organisierter Plan für die nächsten drei Schulwochen. Wenn er Glück hatte, stellte sie dann zwei Fragen, auf die er antworten und so ihren Redeschwall unterbrechen konnte. Ansonsten wäre das wohl ziemlich lange geworden. Und wenn sie fertig wäre, würde sie allen Ernstes erwarten, dass er sich die Anweisungen und Aufzeichnungen, die sie ausführlichst wiedergegeben hatte, noch persönlich durchlesen würde.

„Gut, pass auf. Ich hab vorhin also eine Eule von Dumbledore bekommen. Es geht um verschärfte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen - schon wieder. Wenn du mich fragst, hat er wirklich Angst um die Schüler. Hast du den Tagespropheten die letzte Zeit überhaupt noch gelesen? Ich würde verstehen, wenn nicht, aber es sind immer wieder Andeutungen drin, dass Voldemort es auf Hogwarts abgesehen hat. Und offensichtlich will er auch Viele, die jetzt noch Schüler sind, für sich gewinnen - als Spione oder was weiß ich was. Wir müssen jetzt jedenfalls nicht nur zweimal die Woche Streife laufen, sondern dreimal und zusätzlich Pläne für die Vertrauensschüler entwerfen, so dass immer jemand unterwegs ist. Am Besten wäre es natürlich, wenn die Vertrauensschüler zu den Sperrzeiten nicht mehr nur zu zweit, sondern besser gleich zu viert sind. Und wir müssen sie jetzt auch schon vor der Sperrzeit einteilen. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, dass es reicht, wenn sie da zu zweit sind. Außerdem werden alle Ausgänge gesondert überwacht und Dumbledore muss auf Anweisung des Zaubereiministers Kobolde zu unserem Schutz einstellen. Er hat auch geschrieben, dass er hofft, dass das reicht, wenn nicht, müssten die Schüler vermutlich zu jedem Unterricht von einem Lehrer begleitet werden. Jedenfalls werden im zweiten Halbjahr auch massenhaft Hogsmead Ausflüge gestrichen und wenn wir hindürfen, müssen wir erst durch einige Schutzzauber hindurch und werden vor jedem Einlass durchsucht. Ich schätze, das übernimmt der neue Hausmeister-" „Filch!", warf James verächtlich ein und Lily konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: „War irgendwie klar, dass ein Rumtreiber nicht so unbedingt mit dem Hausmeister zu Recht kommt. Schon gut, ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden, aber darum geht's jetzt nicht. Jedenfalls... Wo war ich denn? Ach ja, wir müssen die Veränderungen natürlich auch allen Schülern mitteilen und wir haben jetzt einmal im Monat ein Schulsprecher Treffen mit den Hauslehrern und Dumbledore. Jetzt schau nicht so! McGonagall ist nett, Slughorn liebt uns beide, Flitwick ist doch auch ganz in Ordnung und gut Silverbeard kann ich auch nicht ab, aber vielleicht haben wir Glück und die Referendarin übernimmt seinen Platz. Sprout, oder? Die ist doch wirklich sympathisch. Ich vermute mal, dass wir alles, was bei den Treffen arrangiert wird auch gleich an die Vertrauensschüler weiterleiten müssen, von daher würde ich da einfach immer den nächsten Abend ausmachen. Dumbledore hat den ersten Montag im Monat vorgeschlagen. Keine Panik, dein Quidditchtraining kann ja trotzdem noch stattfinden. Die Treffen werden nie lange dauern. Höchstens eine Stunde, das hat er schon versprochen. Ich meine, wir machen dieses Jahr unseren Abschluss und die Prüfungen sind auch nicht zu verachten... Jedenfalls müssen wir das jetzt alles klären. Möchtest du dich erst einlesen oder soll ich dir zuerst meine Vorschläge unterbreiten?", schloss sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit.

James stöhnte auf: "Mann, Lily, mach mal nen Punkt! Du hast mir doch gerade alles... äh... zusammengefasst. Ich glaub dir schon, dass das alles ganz genauso ist!" Lily verdrehte die Augen: "Es geht doch nicht darum, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht! Es geht darum, dass du dich in das Thema einliest! Du musst doch gewisse Grundfaktoren kennen, damit du dir deine eigene Meinung bilden und damit arbeiten kannst!" Jetzt verdrehte James die Augen. Er wusste ja eh, dass er keine Chance hatte. "Also schön: Was ist welcher Stapel?" Lily lächelte besänftigt. "Der hier links sind die Anweisungen, die wir von Dumbledore je bekommen haben. Natürlich chronologisch sortiert, sonst würden wir ja gar nichts mehr finden. Daneben alles, was von McGonagall stammt, da ist nichts neues dabei, aber wir müssen es natürlich auch berücksichtigen. Dann hab ich je einen Stapel mit den einzelnen Punkten, den Dingen, die zu beachten sind und meinen schon mal entworfenen Plänen gemacht. Also die untere Reihe von links an sind das: Generelle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen; Einteilung der Vertrauensschüler während der Sperrzeiten; Einteilung der Vertrauensschüler außerhalb der Sperrzeiten; Verbreitung der Änderungen wegen Hogsmead und daneben wegen den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen; Planung der Treffen mit den Hauslehrern und Planung der Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern. Oben liegen dann noch eine Ausgabe der Schulregeln, falls wir was nachschlagen müssen und ganz rechts ist dann noch die Liste mit den Punkten, die wir beide vollends klären müssen." James unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Lily, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken! Ich bin auch Schulsprecher und ich hätte das nie so gemacht!" Lily lächelte ihn an - zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag, wie James verwundert auffiel - und er überflog so schnell er es wagen konnte, ohne dass Lily ihn zu verächtlich ansah, die einzelnen Stapel.

"In Ordnung, ich hab einen Überblick...", am liebsten hätte er aufgehört, aber erstens wusste er mittlerweile, dass Lily es ihm jedes Mal hoch anrechnete, wenn er sich mit demselben Elan in die Sache stürzte wie sie und zweitens hatte Dumbledore ihn schließlich auch zum Schulsprecher gemacht - warum, war ihm selbst nicht klar. Er atmete durch, versuchte, den Gedanken an Sirius Miene zu unterdrücken, wenn dieser ihn gleich hören könnte und rasselte mit gelegentlichem Blick auf Lilys mehr als hilfreiche Aufzeichnungen herunter: "Gut. Also, am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien treffen wir uns um acht mit den Vertrauensschülern... Einfach in der großen Halle?", Lily nickte bestätigend, "Und wir erklären ihnen die Änderungen und geben ihnen Aushänge für die Bretter in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen mit. Die machen wir jetzt noch schnell. Sie bekommen dann auch gleich die Pläne mitgeteilt. Was hattest du da für Probleme aufgeschrieben?", er wollte nach einem Pergament greifen, aber Lily erklärte schon: "Also. Eigentlich ganz einfach: Wir haben je vier mal zwei Vertrauensschüler aus der Fünften, Sechsten und Siebten. Aber: in Gryffindor haben wir nur noch einen Siebtklässler-Vertrauensschüler: Remus. Ich war der zweite, bin jetzt aber Schulsprecherin. Somit geht's schon mal nicht auf. Meinst du, Remus kann einfach jemand anderen mitnehmen? Ja? Sicher? Gut. Dann wäre das erledigt. Tja, dann müssen wir noch schauen, wem wir die Slytherins auf den Hals hetzen. Also ich würde sagen, die Fünfer und Sechser von einem Haus machen immer zu viert. Und die Gryffindor Siebener schicken wir mit den Ravenclaw Siebenern los. Dann müssten die Hufflepuffs mit den Slytherins. Aber die Hufflepuffs schaffen das am ehesten ohne größere Probleme. Oder?"

James nickte und fuhr fort: "Schön. Dann verabreden wir mit ihnen gleich jeden ersten Dienstag im Monat für die Treffen. Anschließend gehen wir zu Dumbledore und diesem komischen Treffen mit den Lehrern. Am Dienstagmorgen erklären wir den Gryffindors, was es für Änderungen gibt. Reicht das? Dann machen wir jetzt nur noch die Pläne für die Vertrauensschüler und die Aushänge, oder?", schloss er erleichtert. Lily grinste über seine Miene und erklärte: "Also, ich hab hier mal Pläne und Aushänge erstellt. Ich brauch nur noch dein Okay. Ist das gut so?", damit hielt sie ihm den Stapel Pergamente hin, den vorher Mika gebracht hatte. James schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf: "Du bist absolut unmöglich.", dann lies er seinen Blick über die Aushänge und die Pläne gleiten. Beim letzten stutzte er. "Was ist das?" "Oh", setzte Lily an, "ich dachte, ich schreib dir mal auf, was du wann machen musst, sonst drehst du mir noch durch: die Vertrauensschülertreffen, die Lehrertreffen, die Rundgänge, dein Quidditchtraining, dann die schulischen Sachen - klar, Hausaufgaben konnte ich schlecht einplanen, aber wo schon klar ist, dass wir eine Benotung kriegen, steht 'Lernen' drauf - und du brauchst auch mal einen Abend in der Woche Ruhe." James starrte sie nur verblüfft an: "Bist du immer so durchgeplant?" Lily nickte: "Grundsätzlich. Ich weiß, Mika zieht mich auch immer damit auf, aber sie ist jedes Mal dankbar, wenn ich ihr Lernpläne erstelle." James bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

"Ich glaub, wir hätten es dann schon, oder?", fragte Lily ihn und packte ihre ganzen Sachen wieder ein. "Äh... Was? Ach so... jaah... Ja, sieht so aus. Aber komm doch noch mal mit zu mir. Schau nicht so! Wie ich meine Mum kenne, hat die längst den ganzen Kühlschrank - jaah, das haben wir, ich weiß, dass es eine Muggelerfindung ist - auf den Kopf gestellt und uns was zu Essen gezaubert, weil wir uns jetzt ja auch wahnsinnig überanstrengt haben..." Er verdrehte die Augen und Lily zögerte einen kurzen Moment, nickte dann aber. "Ist gut. Aber ich bleib nicht all zu lange, schließlich will ich Mika nicht länger als nötig mit meiner lieben Schwester allein lassen." James strahlte und gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu den Potters.

A/N Chapter 2 war eigentlich eine kleine Einführung in die Verhaltensweisen der beiden und wie sie miteinander umgehen, beziehungsweise, wie sie zueinander stehen. Die nächsten Chapter werden von der Art her lustiger (also eher in Richtung des Prologs) und Sirius, Mika, Joanne und Jack kommen wieder vor. Wenn euch das Kapitel hier also nicht gefallen hat, lest bitte trotzdem weiter! Wenn's euch gefallen hat, bitte auch: Mein Schreibstil ist schließlich immer noch fast derselbe, ob ich jetzt ernst oder lustig schreibe! Hinterlasst mit einfach ein Review, dann weiß ich, wo ich dran bin...


	3. 3 Chapter 2 Streicheplanung sucht Arg

3

**Hey! Okay, das war ja jetzt wirklich nich die feine englische art! Nich mal ein einziges review für das letzte chap! Bitte ändert das!! Würd mich doch so freuen…**

**Gut, genug geschimpft, viel spaß mit dem chap hier!**

**3. Chapter 2 - Streichplanung sucht Argumente**

"Dann... äh... komm mal rein", murmelte James etwas weniger galant, nahm Lily aber immerhin die Jacke ab. Sie kämpfte grade noch mit dem Schal, als auch schon Lärm aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. "Sirius!", brüllte Jack durch das gesamte Haus und bekam prompt Antwort von oben: "Hey! Wieso immer ich?!" "Weil James nicht da ist. Sonst hätten wir euch beide gerufen!", mischte sich Joanne ein. "Aber wir haben beide nix gemacht!", verteidigte Sirius sich und James. Lily war sich sicher, dass Joanne gerade die Augen verdrehte. "Ihr habt laut dir nie was gemacht, aber ich vermute, das sieht Minerva etwas anders." "Musst du mich in den Ferien an McGonagall, Lehrer und Lernen erinnern?! Außerdem, was ist überhaupt los? Ich weiß echt nicht, wovon ihr redet." "Ich sag nur: klein, grün und stinkend!", rief wieder Jack. "Okay, ich weiß doch, wovon ihr redet!", lies Sirius verlauten.

Ein paar Sekunden später polterte er die Treppe runter. "Prongs!" "James, bist du auch wieder da? Hast du was damit zu tun? Hast du Lily mitgebracht? Habt ihr Hunger? Sirius, antworte gar nicht erst; ich weiß, dass du grundsätzlich Hunger hast! Und bringt sofort die Sauerei hier in Ordnung! Das war nicht lustig!", hielt Joanne einen Mini-Monolog. Sirius ging zu James und Lily und murmelte ein "Sorry, ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, dass du wieder da bist. Und wenn sie fragt, war ich das mit den Stinkbomben-Schleimpackungen, ja?". Aber James schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Quatsch! Ich hab doch vorbereiten geholfen. Wieso hast du den Streich dann eigentlich ohne mich gemacht?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern: "Du warst nicht da und mir war langweilig. Aber du hast ja deine Mum gehört: Er war nicht lustig" James verdrehte die Augen: "Schneller eine Ausrede als eine Maus ein Mauseloch. Als ob du je was darauf gegeben hättest, welche Streiche Mum gut findet." Sirius grinste nur: "Geht ja auch schlecht. Sie kennt nur so drei unserer Streiche - pro Stunde..." James lachte auf.

"James? Sirius?", rief Jack noch einmal und Sirius setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während James sich wieder Lily zuwandte: "So viel zum Thema 'Es ist lustig mit Pad in einem Haus'. Keine Panik, so schlimm ist es nicht immer..." Lily lächelte beruhigt und James fuhr fort: "...nur meistens" Lily grinste und lief neben James her ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. Sie blickte sich interessiert um. Das Zimmer war sehr hell und freundlich gehalten. Die Wände erstrahlten in einem hellen Gelb (von der einen momentan grünen Wand abgesehen), die beiden Sofas und der Sessel waren sanft orange, die beiden Schränke aus Ahorn und der Couchtisch aus Glas. Die Vorhänge, Vasen und vorwiegend auch die Blumen waren sonnengelb, der Teppich beige. Gemütlich und nicht ganz so modern wie der Rest des Zimmers wirkte der steinerne Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuerchen knisterte. Beeindruckt lächelte Lily Joanne zu, während James seiner Mutter antwortete: "Ja, Mum, ich bin wieder da und Lily ist auch noch kurz mit, aber wir wollen uns nur schnell wieder aufwärmen, dann geht sie wieder!" Sirius, der mit Jack die Wand des Potter'schen Wohnzimmers mit Zaubern bombardierte, blickte auf: "Oh, Evans, Prongs kennt da eine _sehr _effektive Methode, um Mädchen aufzuwärmen..." James sendete ihm einen Todesblick nach dem anderen, während Joannes und Jacks Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf Lily lag, die aber wie meistens gelassen reagierte: "Wow, Black, dass du die Wörter 'effektiv' und 'Methode' kennst und in richtigem Zusammenhang verwendest, hätte ich dir zwar nie zugetraut, aber dass du auch noch Betonungen setzen kannst - unglaublich!"

Noch bevor Sirius antworten konnte, wandte sich Joanne an Lily: "Ich habe ein paar Snacks vorbereitet. Komm doch kurz mit in die Küche, damit du mir sagen kannst, was davon du magst. Ich kenn deinen Geschmack ja noch nicht." "Mrs. Potter, das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Ich wollte doch nur kurz auftauen.", wandte Lily höflich ein, aber Joanne winkte ab: "Ach was, mach dir mal keinen Kopf, Lily" und die beiden verschwanden in der Küche. Auch hier sah Lily sich um: ebenfalls hellere Töne, modern und teils mit Muggelgeräten ausgestattet. Sie musste lächeln, als sie außer dem Kühlschrank, der Gefriertruhe und der Mikrowelle auch noch eine Spülmaschine entdeckte: "Wozu ist die denn? Es gibt doch ganz einfache Zauber um Geschirr abzuwaschen?!", wunderte sie sich, aber Joanne grinste: "Jaah, das stimmt schon. Aber weißt du: Ich habe es nie eingesehen, dass James und Sirius keinen Finger für den Abwasch rühren und unter 17 durften sie ja nicht zaubern. Die perfekte Ausrede, verstehst du? Und mittlerweile habe ich mich wirklich schon an sie gewöhnt. Ich koche manchmal sogar wirklich in der Mikrowelle." Sie lächelte so schuldig, als wäre das ein besonders schweres Verbrechen und Lily kam unwillkürlich der Gedanke, dass Joanne sich sicherlich gut mit ihrem Vater verstanden hätte, der ein ganz ähnliches Verhalten an den Tag legte, wenn er sich allzu konkret nach Hogwarts erkundigte. "Kann ich Ihnen denn dann wenigstens noch irgendwie helfen?" "Wenn du den Tisch decken würdest..."

"Nett", stellte Jack fest. "Was ist nett, Dad?" Jack lächelte seinen Sohn an und grinste seinem Fast-Sohn zu: "Na Lily! Wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Da wundert mich gar nichts mehr." "Was soll dich denn bitte wundern?", grummelte James nur. "Nun ja, sofern ich mich erinnere-", doch schon wurde er von James unterbrochen, der scharf sagte: "Lass es gut sein, Dad, ja?! Pad, kannst du mal bitte hier helfen?" Sirius grinste ein unverschämtes Grinsen und flüsterte James etwas ins Ohr. "PAD!!" Aber Sirius grinste nur noch breiter: "Was denn?" James rauchte vor Wut: "Pass bloß auf, oder..." "Prongs, ich kenn all deine Rachepläne, glaub mir, ich wüsste ganz genau, wie ich mich wehren müsste und das weißt du auch!" "Verdammt, Pad! Das. War. Nicht. Lustig!" Diesmal setzte Sirius ganz eindeutig ein Doch-find-ich-schon-Grinsen auf. Von James kam nur ein Besser-du-bist-jetzt-ruhig-da-kannst-du-noch-so-sehr-mein-bester-Freund-sein-kapiert-Blick. Jack dachte sich seinen Teil und schmunzelte.

"Mr. Potter, James, Black: kommt ihr?", rief Lily aus dem Esszimmer, das komplett in Rot und Gold gehalten war. "Dreimal darfst du raten, wessen Einfluss das war...", hatte Joanne Lily beim Betreten zugeraunt und auf die Gryffindor-Farben gedeutet. "Ich glaube, ein Versuch reicht mir: James und Black" Joanne hatte nur genickt und die Augen verdreht. "Wow, Joanne, das sieht mal wieder fabelhaft aus, du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, es duftet himmlisch und-" "Ja, Sirius, du kannst schon anfangen!", unterbrach ihn Joanne wie immer und Sirius tat sich ordentlich auf, während Lily mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte und James und Jack sich ebenfalls bedienten. Lily musste widerwillig zugeben, dass sie sich in der Atmosphäre wohl fühlte und die Stimmung genoss, die hier herrschte. Einen Moment dachte sie an ihr eigenes Zuhause. Sie liebte ihren Vater und war immer gut mit ihrer Mutter ausgekommen, aber Petunia hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, ihre Mutter gegen sie, Lily, aufzubringen. Sie riss sich schleunigst wieder zusammen, denn an Petunia wollte sie nun wirklich nicht denken. Wobei, sie hätte gerne ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, wäre bei ihnen eine Wand grün, stinkend und schlammig gewesen. "Es schmeckt wirklich lecker, Mrs. Potter", stellte sie dann fest und Sirius grinste schon unheilschwanger: "Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Prongs dir auch lecker schmecken würde." Lily schnaufte und tat pikiert: "Nicht beim Essen, Black!"

James prustete in seinen Teller, woraufhin Sirius ihm ein "Verräter!" zuwarf. "Verräter? Du hast doch keine Manieren, Pad!", grinste James nur, aber Sirius gab natürlich - ebenfalls grinsend - Kontra: "Ich? Du redest hier mit dem größten Manieren-haber dieses Universums!" Wieder prustete James los: "Alles klar! Und ich dachte immer, _ich_ wäre eingebildet..." Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sofern sie sich erinnerte, hatte James diese Tatsache immer strikt abgestritten. Joanne sah es und grinste und Lily wandte sich schleunigst wieder ihrem Essen zu. "Tja, Prongs, da sieht man es mal wieder: gegen mich bist du nichts!" Diesmal grinste James fies: "Jaah, richtig, vor allem als Sucher, was?!" Sirius schob die Unterlippe vor: "Hey, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich der geborene Treiber bin!" Jetzt zog James beide Augenbrauen hoch: "Ja, klar, treiben kannst du. Andere Leute antreiben, deine Arbeit zu machen!" Sirius schmollte noch immer gespielt: "Wenn du grade von Moony redest..." James schnaubte gekünstelt: "Neeeeein! Wie kommen wir denn darauf?" "Keine Ahnung, Prongsie!" James klappte der Unterkiefer runter: "Prongsie? Tsss... Und dir wollte ich noch erklären, was für eine Idee Moony für unseren Die-Weihnachtsferien-sind-vorbei-und-Hogwarts-hat-uns-wieder-ob-es-will-oder-nicht-Streich hatte..." Jetzt klappte Sirius der Unterkiefer runter: "Was?? Er hat geschrieben? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? So was nennt sich bester Freund! Erzähl schon, ich muss doch wissen, was unser Die-Weihnachtsferien-sind-vorbei-und-Hogwarts-hat-uns-wieder-ob-es-will-oder-nicht-Streich wird!"

"Ihr werdet keinen Die-Ferien-sind-vorbei-und-was-weiß-ich-nicht-noch-alles-Streich machen! James, du bist Schulsprecher!!", mischte sich jetzt Lily ein. "Jaah, jetzt weiß ich wieder, was ich an dir nicht leiden kann, Evans!", zischte Sirius und Lily kniff die Lippen zusammen: "Komisch. Deine Makel vergesse ich irgendwie gar nicht erst. Und das sind wirklich viele. Könnte an meinem Hirn liegen", sie wandte sich wieder an James, "Du bist Schulsprecher!" James sah sie mit einem perfekten Hundeblick an: "Ach komm schon, Lily! Das ist doch nur ein klitzekleiner, spontaner Streich!" Jetzt war Lily eingeschnappt: "Hältst du mich für blöd? Dieser Streich hat sogar einen Namen. Einen Namen! Die-Ferien-sind-vorbei-und-den-Rest-hab-ich-schon-wieder-vergessen-Streich! Das schreit doch geradezu nach Tradition und sofern ich mich erinnere - und glaubt nicht, dass ich das Desaster vergessen habe - habt ihr Gryffindor zu jedem Schulbeginn massenweiße Punkte abgezogen! Soviel zum Thema spontan!" Sirius grinste: "Er heißt Die-Weihnachtsferien-sind-vorbei-und-Hogwarts-hat-uns-wieder-ob-es-will-oder-nicht-Streich. Und außerdem würden wir Gryffindor niemals Punkte abziehen. Das war ganz allein McGonagall!" "Oh, bitte Black!! Ich. Bin. Nicht. Dumm!" James begann schon mal zu schlichten: "Hat er ja auch nie behauptet, Lily! Aber vom Prinzip hat Pad schon Recht: Was willst du denn machen? Das ist ein winziger Streich, die Idee kommt sogar von Moony, also kann er gar nicht tragisch sein und wenn du keine Punkte verlieren willst, dann verpetz uns eben nicht oder mach keinen so riesigen Aufstand wie letztes Jahr, dann kriegt es Gonni gar nicht erst mit!" Lily konterte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: "Du hast vollkommen recht James: es geht ums Prinzip! Und zwar darum, dass ihr dafür sorgt, dass uns Punkte abgezogen werden und nicht darum, dass ich zu laut geschrieen hab - außerdem war das überhaupt nicht so dramatisch. Und es geht auch darum, dass du Vorbildfunktion hast und-" "Man, Evans, du Spaßbremse!"

"Oh Black, keine Argumente mehr?" Sirius schnaubte nur und Lily fuhr mit ihrer vorgezogener Strafpredigt fort: "...Du hast Vorbildfunktion, James! Wenn jemand die Schulregeln wirklich einhalten muss, dann ja wohl wir und komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit 'Du machst das doch für uns beide!'", James klappte den schon geöffneten Mund wieder zu, "...und außerdem finde ich es nicht okay, wenn du Professor McGonagall so nennst und das weißt du auch!" "Was hast du denn gegen 'Gonni'?", fragte Sirius und war so perplex, dass er sogar den spöttischen Unterton vergaß. Auch Lily lies ihre Verachtung außer Acht: "Ganz einfach. Stell dir mal vor, du stellst dich jeden Tag vor Hunderte von Schülern und willst ihnen was beibringen und bist dann auch noch fair und verstehst was von deinem Fachgebiet - und alles was du dafür erntest sind abfällige Spitznamen!" Sirius Kinnlade berührte den Tisch. "Du meinst das ernst, oder?" Total geschockt sah er zu James, der nur die Achseln zuckte. Das Thema hatte er schließlich schon oft genug mit Lily durchgekaut. "Natürlich! Könnt ihr diesen Streich nicht einfach lassen? Oder euch generell mal zurück nehmen?" "Wieso denn ich, Evans?! Bin ich Schulsprecher?", beklagte sich Sirius. "Nein, Black, aber für dich gelten die Regeln wie für jeden anderen auch und das sag ich dir seit sechseinhalb Jahren!", regte sich Lily auf. "Und du glaubst ernsthaft, da hör ich jetzt plötzlich drauf?" "Ich glaube eben an Wunder" Sirius Augen blitzen: "Musst du ja auch, wenn du mich anschaust..." "BLACK!!"

"Komm wieder runter, Lily, und hör auf mit deinen Kommentaren, Pad! Und zu unserem Die-Weihnachtsferien-sind-vorbei-und-Hogwarts-hat-uns-wieder-ob-es-will-oder-nicht-Streich: du hast selber gesagt, das ist Tradition und Traditionen soll man doch nicht einfach aufgeben, oder? Das ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts: soll das etwa langweilig werden?" Lily sah James eine ganze Weile an, dann murmelte sie nur noch: "Ich könnte dir eine Reihe anderer Wörter für deine Definition von 'langweilig' geben. Wie wäre es denn mit: pflichtbewusst, leistungssteigernd, vernünftig, vorbildlich, brav-" Sirius sah aus, als hätte Lily ihm erzählt, er hätte die letzten sechs Jahre nur geträumt und es gäbe gar keinen James Potter. "Brav, Evans , BRAV?? Ein Rumtreiber und brav?? Okay, du bist wirklich wahnsinnig!" Lily schnaubte und meinte sarkastisch: "Sagt mir Sirius Black. Oh ja, das muss wirklich Gewicht haben." "Evans, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung-", Sirius wurde von der Türklingel unterbrochen, deren Ding-Dang-Dong ihn und Lily auseinander fahren - sie hatten sich während ihres Streits über den Tisch hinweg angezischt - und einen Moment verwirrt blicken ließ.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Sirius wenig geistreich. "Keine Ahnung, Pad, aber du könntest ja mal zur Tür gehen...", grinste James und Sirius zog eine Grimasse. "Lasst mal gut sein, ich geh schon!", meinte Joanne und stand auf. Am Tisch war es auffallend ruhig, aber sie hörten trotzdem nicht, was draußen gesprochen wurde. Einen Moment später erklang dann Joannes Stimme laut und deutlich: "Es ist für dich, Sirius!" Dieser zog die Stirn kraus und wollte in Richtung Tür gehen, aber James hielt ihn zurück: "Der Tonfall von Mum hat mir gar nicht gefallen..." Jack stand ebenfalls: "Mir auch nicht. Wir kommen lieber mal mit..." Auch Lily hatte sich erhoben und überlegte fieberhaft, wer das sein könnte. Als hätte Sirius ihre Gedanken gelesen, rief er Joanne zu: "Ich komm gleich, Joanne. Wer is es denn?" Die Antwort ließ Sirius und James kreideweiß und Jack genervt werden.

"Deine Mutter!"


	4. 4 Chapter 3 Black'scher Besuch

4

**Okay, Leute, das Kapitel hier kriegt ihr noch, aber wenn jetzt wieder keine Reviews kommen, lade ich die Story hier nicht mehr hoch. Wenn jemand die story also grade erst entdeckt hat, gut findet und mehr will, dann drückt derjenige nur auf diesen kleinen lila button, okay? Danke hmpf okay, dann viel spaß Hiermit!**

**4. Chapter 3 – Black'scher Besuch**

"Meine... WAS?!", brüllte Sirius und rannte mit James, Jack und Lily im Schlepptau zur Eingangstür. Sirius war weiß wie die Wand (mal davon abgesehen, dass sie im Haus der Potters meist hellgelb war) und starrte fünf Personen entgegen.

Bellatrix Black, seine absolute Hasscousine, blickte ihn zornfunkelnd und abfällig an. Ihre Schwester Narzissa war ihm da immer noch lieber - auch wenn sie neuerdings mit diesem Lucius Malfoy liiert war, den sie auch gleich mitgebracht hatte. Etwas abseits stand dann noch Sirius Bruder: Regulus. Seiner Meinung nach der, der noch am vernünftigsten in seiner näheren Familie dachte. Er war zwar immer der perfekte Sohn der Blacks gewesen, aber hatte Sirius doch ab und zu gedeckt. Wobei, aus seiner Familie, auch wenn er sie längst nicht mehr so bezeichnete, gab es eigentlich nur zwei, die normal waren: Seine Tante Andromeda und sein Onkel Alphard. Aber dazu gehört auch wirklich Mut. Doch den hatten sie beide: Andromeda war seit ein paar Monaten mit einem Muggel zusammen und hatte sich letzte Woche sogar mit ihm verlobt! Und sein Onkel hatte ihm entgegen aller Hindernisse von Seiten Sirius' Mutter alles vererbt, was er besessen hatte.

Seine Mutter... Sie stand direkt vor ihm und schaffte es tatsächlich, noch zornerfüllter und abfälliger als Bellatrix zu schauen. Was hatte er gehofft, dieses alte Warzenschwein nie wieder zu sehen! (Gedanklich entschuldigte er sich bei allen Warzenschweinen dieser Welt für die Beleidigung, mit seiner Mutter verglichen zu werden)

Er straffte die Schultern, setzte seinen Ihr-seid-mir-alle-so-was-von-egal-mir-ist-langweilig-und-ich-will-ja-nie-so-werden-wie-ihr-Blick auf und sagte abfällig: „Du." Seine Mutter hatte ungefähr den gleichen Blick drauf und antwortete spitz: „Ja. Ich." Wären das hier nicht die Blacks gewesen, hätte Sirius jetzt langsam losgeprustet. „Wir.", kam es von Bellatrix und Sirius war sich sicher, dass er _wirklich_ so langsam losgeprustet hätte.

Keiner rührte sich und seine ‚Familie' sah sich offensichtlich nicht gezwungen zu erläutern, wieso sie hier waren und so nahm Sirius die Sache selbst in die Hand: „Sagt mir jetzt nicht, dass ihr erwartet, dass ich euch hereinbitte und euch um den Hals falle. Dann müsste ich eure Erwartungen nämlich _schon wieder_ enttäuschen und das wollen wir ja alle nicht!", setzte er spöttisch hinzu. „Pass auf, was du sagst, du Schande für unsere Familie! Du solltest dich schämen! Du bist ein Black und verhältst dich wie ein elender Blutsverräter!", zischte seine Mutter, aber Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen. „Also, was wollt ihr?" Bellatrix reckte die Nase noch höher in die Luft und antwortete mit sichtlichem Hass in der Stimme: „Wir sind uns bewusst, dass du deine edle Herkunft verleugnest, aber vielleicht könnte es dich interessieren, dass dein Vater, mein guter Onkel, im Sterben liegt, Cousin!" Sirius schnaubte abfällig: „Schön. Erst mal, was genau ist an meinem Vater bitte ‚gut'? Und dann: was soll ich jetzt mit der Information anfangen? Mich in tiefe Trauer stürzen? Oder will er seinen Lieblingssohn etwa noch mal sehen?"

„SIRIUS BLACK!!", keifte seine Mutter los, „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN?? Du machst dich über UNSERE EHRENWERTE FAMILIE lustig!! Wie kannst du es WAGEN?! Glaubst du, wir lassen dich vollkommen zum VERRÄTER mutieren? DU IDEALLOSER-" Auch Sirius brüllte jetzt – jedoch nicht wirklich aus Zorn – mit seiner ‚Familie' hatte er schließlich abgeschlossen – sondern viel mehr, um seine Mutter zu übertönen: „RICHTIG! ICH bin nach euren Ansichten OHNE IDEALE! Was willst DU dann noch von mir, wenn ich doch eh NICHTS RICHTIG SEHE?! Ich bin in euren Augen doch längst der – wie war das? Verräter?! Also-"

„…BLUT…" „…NICHT WIE IHR…" „…BLACK…" „…NEIN…" „…EHRE…" „…GRYFFINDOR…" „…SLYTHERIN…" „…ABARTIG…" „…ENTTÄUSCHUNG…" „…BLUTWAHN…", war alles, was eine geschockte Lily noch verstand. Ihr Blick wanderte unsicher zu den Potters. Joanne blickte hasserfüllt auf Mrs. Black und sie sah aus, als würde sie diese am liebsten in die nächste Woche hexen um Sirius das hier zu ersparen. Jack hatte ebenso wie Sirius ein gelangweiltes und gleichzeitig angewidertes Gesicht aufgesetzt, doch seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Lilys Blick wanderte weiter nach links und ruhte einen Moment auf Bellatrix, die den Wortwechsel zwischen ihrer Tante und ihrem Cousin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verfolgte und den gleichen, hasserfüllten Blick auf Sirius legte wie auch Lucius links von ihr. Auf seiner anderen Seite stand Narzissa, die als Einzige halbwegs ruhig schien und wohl eher aus Pflichtbewusstsein dabei war. Regulus trippelte nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und sah einerseits so aus, als wäre er überall lieber als hier, doch auf der anderen Seite schien er diese Art von Auseinandersetzung gewöhnt. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und blickte nach rechts, wo James stand. Einzig er bemerkte ihren Blick, wandte sich einen Moment von Sirius und seiner Mutter ab und beugte sich unauffällig ein Stück näher zu ihr.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das jetzt mitkriegen musstest. Verhalte dich so ruhig wie möglich und lass Pad mal machen, der kennt das seit siebzehneinhalb Jahren. Besser du machst nicht auf dich aufmerksam, schon gar nicht als Muggelgeborene. Aber halte zur Sicherheit deinen Zauberstab parat!" Lily nickte kaum merklich und James stellte sich wieder in seine vorherige Position. Urplötzlich fühlte sich Lily wieder unsicher. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie sich mit James so nah an ihrer Seite sicher gefühlt hatte, sie bemerkte nur das Fehlen des Gefühls. Offensichtlich sah James, der sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, ihr an, was sie dachte, denn er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und rückte wieder näher an sie heran. Lily lächelte ihm kurz zu und wandte das Gesicht ab. Wieso wurde sie jetzt rot? Schleunigst sah sie wieder zu Sirius, der immer noch seine Mutter anbrüllte und sich anbrüllen ließ. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles Lachen.

Alle wirbelten zu Bellatrix herum und selbst Mrs. Black war ruhig. „Liebster Cousin, glaubst du wirklich, du wirst es außerhalb von Voldemorts Regime überleben? Er jagt nichtsnutzige Schlammblüter", Lily spürte, wie James sich anspannte und einen entschuldigenden Blick zu ihr warf, den sie mit einem Lächeln quittierte – sie hatte sich daran schon gewöhnt, „und Blutsverräter. Du könntest noch auf die richtige Seite kommen, aber dazu bist du zu dumm!" Sirius zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Tut mir ja wahnsinnig leid, Bella, aber ich _bin_ auf der richtigen Seite!", sagte er voller Überzeugung, was Bellatrix noch lauter auflachen ließ. Ihr Blick glitt abfällig über Joanne, die die rechte Hand in die Seite gestützt hatte und von der sich Lily sicher war, dass sie ihren Zauberstab darin parat hielt, Jack, der seinen offen in der Hand hielt und sich nur noch mit dem Zielen zurückhielt, James, der gelassen wirkte, und Lily. Mit einem Mal stutzte sie.

„Lily Evans!", stellte sie fest. Ihr ganzer Hass auf Sirius war aus diesem Tonfall verbannt und trotzdem klang es gefährlich. „Bellatrix Black!", gab Lily in ähnlicher Tonlage zurück und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. „So, so, mein lieber Cousin lässt sich neuerdings nicht nur mit Blutsverrätern und Halbblütern ein, sondern gleich mit Schlammblütern…", fing sie an, Lily zu beleidigen und diese war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Potters nur noch darauf warteten, dass Bellatrix einen Fluch losließ, damit sie ihre Wut loswerden konnten. „Du weißt, dass du mich damit nicht triffst, nicht wahr?", gab Lily ungerührt zurück. „Weißt du, Lily, du schämst dich noch nicht einmal für deinen niederen Stand. Vielleicht ist das das Schlimmste an dir…" Lily lächelte zuckersüß: „Na los, Bellatrix, seit wann so zurückhaltend? Wenn die Familie dabei ist kannst du plötzlich keinen Cruciatus-Fluch mehr versuchen, oder wie?" Auch Bellatrix umklammerte nun ihren Zauberstab. „Du weißt, dass ich dich damit nie getroffen hätte, ich kann zielen" Lily blickte sie hart an: „Sicher weiß ich das. Du bist viel zu berechnend um nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass es reichlich dumm wäre, direkt unter Dumbledores Nase die Schulsprecherin mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch anzugreifen…" Bellatrix hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn lässig auf Lily. „Vorsicht, Schlammblut! Dumbledore ist ein hirnverbrannter Vollidiot, wenn er ein Schlammblut zur Schulsprecherin macht. Provozier mich nicht!" „Lass dich nicht provozieren!", gab Lily unbekümmert zurück.

Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich von ihren jeweiligen Seiten gelöst hatten und um einander herum gegangen waren. Mittlerweile stand Bellatrix direkt vor Sirius und den Potters und Lily vor den Blacks und Malfoy. Beide waren hochkonzentriert um einen möglichen Angriff sofort abblocken zu können, aber keine machte den Anfang. Bellatrix zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben: „Du glaubst, du hast genügend Einfluss auf mich, um mich provozieren zu können?!" Lily zögerte einen winzigen Moment, doch dann sagte sie ehrlich und um Frieden bemüht: „Wir sind beide nicht dumm. Wir wissen beide, dass die andere kämpfen kann, wir haben es schon oft genug probiert. Wenn es nach mir geht, können wir es auch lassen!" Bellatrix schien ebenfalls einen Moment zu zögern, doch dann fuhr sie wieder ihre normale Schiene: „Soll das ein Rückzug werden? Du weißt, wie das hier ausgeht, oder?" Lily nickte abgehackt, mehr brauchte sie nicht zu tun. So unterschiedlich die beiden auch waren, sie hatten doch einiges gemeinsam: Sie waren schlau, kämpften für ihre Überzeugungen, unterschätzten ihre Gegner nicht und respektierten sich deshalb gegenseitig. Lily musste zugeben, dass es schon ein komisches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden war, aber eigentlich war es schon immer so gewesen.

Bellatrix merkte wohl, dass sie Lily auf diese Art diesmal nicht zum Angriff würde bewegen können, also wandte sie sich zu Sirius um: „Versteckst du dich neuerdings hinter Mädchen?" Sirius öffnete gerade den Mund, aber wieder einmal war Lilys Klappe schneller: „Ich stelle mich ganz sicher nicht vor ihn!" Bellatrix lachte abfällig: „Auf welcher Seite stehst du denn gerade?" „Schön. Ja, ich stehe auf seiner, aber das ist dadurch bedingt, dass es _nicht deine _ist, nicht weil es _seine_ ist. Komm schon, Bellatrix, du enttäuscht mich. Normalerweise hast du solche Zusammenhänge kapiert…", provozierte Lily mit kalter Stimme. Wieder wandte Bellatrix sich an Sirius: „Dein Umgang lässt zu wünschen übrig. Aber da sieht man noch deutlicher, was du bist. Wenn du dich mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern herumtreibst. Ja, du bist wirklich nur eines", sie machte eine Kunstpause und Lily, die den Zauberstab immer noch leicht auf sie gerichtet hatte, wartete ebenso auf das letzte Wort wie alle anderen, „wertlos."

„Bellatrix?", machte Lily mit undefinierbarer Stimme, diese wandte sich um und konnte Lilys _Petrificus Totales_ noch gerade so ausweichen. „Was zum…?", setzte Bellatrix an, während sie ihren Zauberstab schwang, aber Lily sagte nur: „Hinter dem Rücken angreifen ist feige, deshalb wollte ich, dass du dich umdrehst… _Gardeno_!", fügte sie hinzu und blockte Bellatrix Fluch ab. „Du verteidigst meinen Cousin? _Reduccio_!" „Soll vorkommen. _Stupor_!" „Nicht schlecht, Schlammblut. _Sectumsempra_!" „Der ist geklaut. _Finite Incantatem_!"

Die beiden bewarfen sich geradezu mit Flüchen und Zaubern und hatten außer dem Abblocken und selbst hexen noch gerade genug Luft für ihre jeweiligen Bemerkungen. Die anderen acht starrten sie regelrecht an. Bei Bellatrix _Sectumsempra_ hatte Sirius eingreifen wollen, aber James hatte ihn zurückgehalten und Lily war ihm dankbar dafür. Das war – mal wieder – ein Duell zwischen ihr und Bellatrix und solange die Blacks sich nicht einmischten, sollten die Potters (und Sirius) das auch nicht tun.

Immer mehr Lichtblitze durchzuckten die Luft und immer weniger wurden ihre bissigen Kommentare, viel zu konzentriert waren sie mittlerweile. Immer und immer wieder feuerten sie immer mächtigere Zauber ab und verteidigten sich meist nur noch durch Ausweichen, da die Schutzzauber nicht schnell genug gesprochen waren. Ihre Gesichter zeigten keinen Hass und keine Angst. Nur eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Verachtung und Respekt. (A/N: Die ganze Beziehung zwischen Bella und Lily, die ich hier frei erfunden hab, die aber durchaus so gewesen sein könnte, ist für mich was Besonderes und Kompliziertes. Sie besteht wirklich aus Abneigung und dem Eingeständnis des Respekts. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anders (be-)schreiben soll, ich hoffe ihr versteht mich…? Bitte gebt mir eure Meinungen dazu!)

„_Expelliarmus_!", kam es schließlich von beiden gleichzeitig und ihre Zauberstäbe verabschiedeten sich. Sowohl Bellatrix, als auch Lily lagen auf dem Boden vor dem Potterschen Haus und blickten sich fragend an. Lily nickte knapp. Und auch diesmal verstand Bellatrix die Bedeutung und stimmte ihr innerlich zu. Unentschieden. Schon wieder.

„Wärst du kein Schlammblut…", sagte sie leise. „Wärst du nicht auf der falschen Seite…", entgegnete Lily und jedem war klar, wie die Sätze ausgehen könnten. Lily schloss einen winzigen Moment die Augen und ihr Zauberstab flog auf sie zu. „Du beherrscht stablose Magie?", fragten James, Sirius, Jack, Malfoy und Regulus gleichzeitig vollkommen perplex. Einzig die Frauen hatten sich herausgehalten. „Ein wenig", meinte Lily abweisend und sah, wie Bellatrix sich ihren Zauberstab auf dieselbe Weise her beschwor. „Du auch?", fragten die Jungs und Jack weiter. „Vermutlich genauso viel", sagte Bellatrix gelangweilt und wandte sich dann ihrer Tante zu: „Ich denke, er weiß, was wir ihm sagen wollten. Er wird seine Meinung auch diesmal nicht ändern. Wir können gehen!" Mrs. Black blitzte Bellatrix kurz böse an, doch da sie ihre Lieblingsnichte war, sparte sie sich einen Kommentar, warf Sirius lediglich ein „Diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht beendet" zu und apparierte samt Anhang.

„Ging ja schnell, diese Ferien!", kam es von James, der sich ein Grinsen auf die Lippen zwang. „Jaah…", murmelte Sirius nur. „Na, dann kommt mal wieder rein. Wir… ähm… naja, ich denke, wir werden die Stimmung schon wieder auflockern, was?!", meinte Joanne mit einem mütterlichen Blick auf Sirius. Er nickte und sah zu James, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war, wusste er doch, wie gut dieser ihn kannte.

Dann allerdings wandte er sich an Lily: „Ganz ehrlich: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich mal verteidigst!" Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ganz ehrlich: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir mal dermaßen leid tust – aber bei der Verwandtschaft!", sagte sie – und lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

A/N: Jaah, unsere Lily steht auf seiner Seite, was?! grins aber wirklich, das Verhältnis zwischen Bella und Lily… Ich liebe das irgendwie… was haltet ihr davon?? Und keine Sorge, das nächste Kapitel wird lustiger… und das danach erst recht…


	5. Chapter 5 Blicke

4

**5. Chapter 4 – Blicke **

Joanne hakte sich bei Lily unter und zog sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, während Jack ganz dringend etwas in seinem Arbeitszimmer nachschauen musste. „Sie sind grottenschlechte Lügner!", sagte Sirius ausdruckslos. „Du auch", sagte James lächelnd und legte seinem besten Freund einen Arm um die Schultern. Sirius hätte jetzt mit allem kommen können – er wäre der beste Lügner um sich bei Lehrern, Mädchen und Lily herauszureden und ähnliches – aber er wusste sehr genau, dass James seine Lügen in Bezug auf ihn und ihre Freundschaft meinte. So blieb er ruhig und atmete erst einmal tief durch. "Und von so was stamme ich ab, Prongs!", sagte er leise und verbittert. James schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Die sind da einfach… ähm… auch noch… Ach komm schon, Pad! Es gibt doch auch Vernünftige: Andromeda! Oder dein Onkel von dem ich den Name immer vergesse…" Sirius grinste noch etwas gezwungen: „Alphard. Aber er ist dann quasi der, dessen Name genannt werden dürfte, es aber nicht getan wird, weil ihn jeder vergisst!" James konnte sich ein kurzes Prusten nicht verkneifen.

„Wichtig ist, was _du_ bist, Pad. Und das hast du schon an unserem allerersten Schultag bewiesen. Du bist nach Gryffindor gekommen. Ich muss dir nicht erklären, was das bedeutet. Der Heuler deiner Mum hat das am nächsten Tag ganz Hogwarts erklärt…", beide glucksten erinnerungsselig. „Ich hab bevor ich dich kennen gelernt hab ziemlich viel Schlechtes über die Blacks gehört und wollte nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Jetzt bin ich mit ihrem Erstgeborenen befreundet – und das seit sechseinhalb Jahren, Pad. Und ich könnte mir keinen besseren besten Freund wünschen. Und ich hab seit ich mit dir befreundet bin noch wesentlich mehr Schlechtes über die Blacks gehört…", fügte er schief grinsend hinzu und Sirius sah einen Moment so aus, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, wie es ihm ging, aber dann umarmte er James brüderlich. „Danke, Alter!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

„Bitte, Lily!" Diese gab lächelnd nach: „In Ordnung… Joanne" „Danke", sagte Joanne zufrieden grinsend, „ich fühle mich immer so alt, wenn ich gesiezt werde. Das ist so… distanziert. Und das mag ich irgendwie gar nicht…" „Distanziert?", fragte Jack, der gerade das Wohnzimmer betrat, „Das klingt, als hätte sie schon wieder jemanden gezwungen, sie zu duzen!" Lily lachte auf und Joanne knuffte ihren Mann in die Seite. „Was ist? Kenn ich dich zu gut?", grinste dieser mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das er, wie Lily auffiel, an seinen Sohn weitergegeben hatte. Joanne seufzte nur. „Hilf uns mal lieber mit dem Kamin. Wir bekommen beide den richtigen Schwung nicht hin!" Jack grinste und sah Lily aufmerksam an: „Das wundert mich bei dir nicht, Lily. Nach dem Duell, das du dir gerade mit Sirius' Cousine geliefert hast, würde ich auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel zu Stande bringen!" Lily sah verlegen auf den Boden, während Joanne zustimmend nickte und ihren Zauberstab wieder auf den Kamin richtete. Jack beugte sich zu Lily: „Also ich mach das jetzt mal ohne das Theater meiner Frau: Ich bin Jack und gut is, ja?!" Lily nickte kopfschüttelnd und lächelte.

„Wie lange brauchen die denn noch?", beklagte sich Jack, nachdem er das Feuer im Kamin schließlich doch noch entfacht und das Wohnzimmer angenehm warm gemacht hatte. „Schatz! Du weißt genau, wie sehr das Sirius mitnimmt! Sie sind schließlich seine… nun ja, seine ‚Familie'!", an Lily gewandt fuhr sie fort, „Sirius ist mit sechzehn von zu Hause abgehauen und hier aufgetaucht. Wir mochten Sirius schon immer und haben ihn wegen seiner ‚Familie' bemitleidet, aber selbst wenn nicht, hätten wir wahrscheinlich keine große Chance gehabt, ihn wieder wegzuschicken. Du hättest James erleben müssen…", sie grinste und Jack lachte, „Und seit er hier wohnt kommen die Blacks wirklich jede Ferien einmal vorbei. Irgendwas ist immer. Gut, im Sterben lag noch keiner, das versteh ich ja noch irgendwo… allerdings… ich weiß, das klingt makaber, aber sonderlich schade ist es um Sirius Vater nicht gerade, nach allem, was er ihm angetan hat!"

Lily sah sie weiterhin fragend an, doch es war Jack, der antwortete: „Naja, die Grundzüge kannst du dir sicherlich denken. Sirius wurde zu Kaltherzigkeit, Blutrang und Rücksichtslosigkeit erzogen. Ihm wurde vermittelt, dass er über allen anderen steht, dass er nur mit seinesgleichen zusammen sein darf, dass es minderwertige Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Dass er sich alles nehmen soll, was er möchte, dass er zu allem das Recht hat. Ich frage mich bis heute und werde es wahrscheinlich immer tun, wie er es geschafft hat, so ganz anders zu werden und das schon in seiner Kindheit. Eine seiner Cousinen, Andromeda, und sein Onkel, dessen Name ich immer wieder vergesse, haben sich auch gegen diese ‚Ideale' gestellt, aber erst wesentlich später. Als sie in Hogwarts waren. Sirius hat schon als Kind, als er noch ganz unter dem Einfluss seiner Eltern stand, bemerkt, dass das nicht so ganz sein kann und sich dagegen gewehrt. Erst innerlich, dann offensichtlich. Und dann kam er nach Gryffindor. Das war das Aus mit seiner Familie. Sie wollen ihn nur auf ihrer Seite wissen, weil es sich gehört, aber wenn er wirklich zurück gehen würde, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich weiterhin hassen. Sein Vater, um wieder auf Joannes sehr freundlichen Satz zurückzukommen, hat alles getan, um ihn an sie zu binden. Er ist auch vor dem Cruciatus-Fluch nicht zurückgeschreckt. Bei seinem eigenen Sohn den Folterfluch anwenden! Als Sirius das mal erzählt hat, war bei uns dann alle Zurückhaltung gegenüber seiner ‚Familie' mit einem Schlag weg…"

Lily sah Jack traurig an. „Das… das hab ich nicht gewusst…", murmelte sie. „Hey! Jetzt mach dir mal keine Vorwürfe, weil du ihn nicht leiden konntest. Ich bewundere Sirius dafür, dass er es geschafft hat, von seiner Familie loszukommen, aber dass er kein Kind von Traurigkeit ist, das wissen wir alle. Und sonderlich brav kam er mir auch nie vor. Also fang jetzt ja nicht an, ihn deswegen vollkommen anders zu sehen. Das ist das, was er auf keinen Fall will. Dann hätten die Blacks nämlich in dem Punkt wieder Einfluss auf sein Leben, verstehst du?", zerstreute Joanne Lilys Selbstvorwürfe. Lily lächelte: „Ja. Sehr gut sogar… Oh, Mist! Ich sollte ja eigentlich wieder heim…!", fiel ihr dann auf.

„Wie? Heim? Jetzt? Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief James, der gerade mit einem wieder grinsenden Sirius im Schlepptau das Pottersche Wohnzimmer betrat. Lily grinste: „Och, doch, eigentlich kann ich das ganz einfach: Aus der Haustür raus, apparieren, fertig!" Joanne lachte und James setzte einen So-war-das-nicht-gemeint-und-das-wissen-wir-beide-Blick auf. Jetzt lachte Lily: „Okay, okay, okay. Ich bleib noch ein bisschen, aber ich möchte euch nicht auf der Pelle hocken und stören. Und außerdem wartet Mika…" „Na, dann hol sie doch auch noch her!", meinten James und Sirius gleichzeitig. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Wie sollte sie das denn machen? ‚Hey Mika, würdest du bitte zu unseren selbst ernannten Erzfeinden kommen um einen gemütlichen Nachmittag zu verbringen? Macht doch Sinn, oder?' Sie schüttelte den Kopf um sich dieses Gespräch aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sich freuen…", sagte sie deshalb sarkastisch. „Klar, schließlich würde sie mich wieder sehen…", grinste Sirius anzüglich. „Arrogant wie eh und je!", befand Lily nur und wandte sich dem prasselnden Kamin zu, damit Sirius ihr Lächeln nicht sehen konnte. „Jaah!", rief James und jubelte übertrieben. Verwirrt drehte sich Lily wieder zu den Jungs um, aber auch Sirius schien aus seinem besten Freund noch nicht schlau geworden zu sein. „Ähm…", machte er. „Wow, schon wieder so geistreich!", murmelte Lily gerade so laut, dass er es hören konnte. „James?", fragte sie dann mit gerunzelter Stirn und blickte ihn an. „Pad ist arrogant, nicht ich! Dass ich das noch erleben darf!", lachte er und sah dabei so süß aus, dass Lily losprusten musste. „Du bist unmöglich!", presste sie hervor, während Joanne und Jack nur die Augen verdrehten und stumm lächelten.

„Kinder, setzt euch doch mal wieder hin, ihr macht mich ganz hibbelig, wenn ihr durch die Gegend hüpft!", meldete sich Joanne und Lily setzte sich sofort auf die Couch. James und Sirius mussten sich natürlich erst noch über das ‚Kinder' lustig machen. „'Kinder'? Mum, wir sind volljährig! Ich werde im März achtzehn und Sirius ist es schon seit November. Achtzehn! Sogar die Muggel sind dann erwachsen!", begann James. „Sogar die Muggel…", wiederholte Lily mit einem gekonnten Todesblick und James setzte sich prompt mit großen Augen neben sie. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Nicht abwertend, nur… dass die Muggel mit ihrer ganz anderen Art das auch gleich sehen. Und dann muss es ja stimmen… Oh man, das kann man ja nicht verstehen, was ich hier zusammenstottere!", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, aber Lily lächelte: „Doch, ich glaube, ich hab es schon verstanden…" James sah sie an und verlor sich mal wieder in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen. Auch Lily starrte in seine haselnussbraunen und für einen winzigen Moment fühlte sie sich-

„DAS IST DOCH NICHT EUER ERNST?!" Die beiden fuhren auseinander und blickten vollkommen desorientiert in Sirius Richtung. Das letzte, was sie mitbekommen hatten, war, dass er die von James angefangene Diskussion fortgeführt hatte. Jetzt lag sein Unterkiefer beinahe auf dem Teppichboden und er blickte Jack und Joanne entrüstet an. Lily blickte zu James, der mit einem Schulternzucken antwortete. „Sirius, beruhige dich. So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht! Du tust gerade so, als wäre… dein bester Freund ein Todesser oder so was…"

„Woher willst du wissen, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mein bester Freund ein Todesser wäre? Und außerdem ist das indiskutabel, weil Prongs mein bester Freund ist und eher sterben würde als Todesser zu werden, das solltet ihr am besten wissen. Und Remus würde das auch nie tun. Überhaupt kein Gryffindor, also auch nicht Peter… Und was unterstellt ihr hier überhaupt? Und eigentlich ging es um etwas ganz anderes!", beklagte sich Sirius und James und Lily hatten immer noch kein Wort verstanden. „Ich hoffe, er erklärt mal, worum es geht, bevor ich mich einmischen muss…", flüsterte James Lily zu. „Wie meinst du das?", hakte diese ebenso leise nach und James erklärte: „Naja… jedes Mal wenn er nicht die gleiche Meinung hat wie meine Eltern – also stündlich; nein, Spaß – muss ich vermitteln. Und dieses Mal hab ich noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, worum es geht!" „Ja, das klingt unpraktisch", lächelte Lily.

„Prongs, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!", kam es auch schon von Sirius und Lily musste einfach schon wieder grinsen. „Ähm… Jaah, weißt du… ich will mich da ja jetzt nicht einmischen…", fing James an und Lily hatte Mühe sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Wieso denn nicht? Es geht doch auch um dich!", schien Sirius völlig verwirrt. „Ach ja… stimmt… Ich meine, klar, es geht um mich… und dich… und… ähm…" „Na um uns alle!" „Jaah… wir… hm… ich finde, du reagierst ein bisschen über…" „Prongs! Das.. ich… WAS?!" „Also… hm… das…. Du hast ja schon Recht… im Prinzip, aber… also…" „Ich versteh dich nicht, Prongs!", jammerte Sirius und James kapitulierte: „Okay, okay. Ich hab nicht zugehört. Worum geht's?" Sirius grinste und wiederholte: „Deine herzallerliebsten Eltern wollen an Silvester nicht hier sein!" „DAS IST DOCH NICHT EUER ERNST?!", klappte auch James der Unterkiefer runter.

Doch noch bevor er sich richtig aufregen konnte, wurden sie alle von der sich vor Lachen kringelnden Lily abgelenkt. Auch Sirius und Jack mussten lachen, während James Lily erklärte, was so schlimm daran war, dass die Potters Silvester nicht wie normalerweise verbringen würden. „Weißt du, es ist mittlerweile Tradition, dass wir hier feiern und alle Freunde und so einladen und wenn wir woanders sind, geht das ja nicht. Und außerdem haben Pad und ich schon so schöne Streiche…ähm… ja…", unterbrach er sich zu spät und Joanne schnappte nach Luft: „Ihr habt WAS??" „Ach, Joanne… reg dich besser nicht auf, das ist nicht gut für den Teint!", frotzelte Sirius und James, Jack und Lily prusteten los, als er eine imaginäre Maniküre vollführte. „Paddy, soll ich dir die Haare frisieren?", fragte James zwei Oktaven höher und quietschiger als normal und Jack konnte gar nicht mehr, während Lily sich stark zusammenreißen musste, um nicht ebenfalls einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen. „Lily?", fragte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben ihr, die sie vor lauter Lachen beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Sie wandte sich nach links und – James saß sehr nah neben ihr und sah sie an. War er nicht eben noch mit seinen Eltern und Sirius beschäftigt gewesen? Nun, die unterhielten sich grade auch alleine ganz gut, stellte Lily mit einem Blick in ihre Richtung fest.

„Ich hab dich heute noch gar nicht gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehst", meinte er und blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Stimmt, das hast du noch nicht!", wich Lily aus, aber James grinste nur: „Komm schon, Lily! Der nächste Hogsmead-Ausflug gehört uns!" „Nein, James!", sagte Lily reichlich scharf. Seit sie Schulsprecher waren, gestand sie sich immer mehr positive Charaktereigenschaften an ihm ein und so brüllte sie ihn bei einer Frage nach einem Date nicht mehr zusammen, aber ihre Prinzipien wollte sie auch nicht einfach so über Bord werfen. „Warum?", fragte James und die sonst so schlagfertige Lily war erst einmal einen Moment ruhig. „Ähm…", machte sie und kam sich reichlich dumm vor, während James triumphierend grinste: „Na also, dir fällt kein Grund ein, also kannst du doch mal mit mir ausgehen!" Lily schloss einen Moment die Augen: „Nein, James. Und dabei bleibe ich. Wir kommen solange es um die Schulsprecherangelegenheiten geht wunderbar miteinander klar und das müssen wir auch. Aber mehr nicht!" Eindeutiger wollte sie eigentlich nicht mehr werden, aber James ließ ihr teilweise keine Wahl…

Joanne seufzte auf. Sirius und ihr Mann amüsierten sich immer noch königlich und diskutierten über Silvester. Sirius schien wieder glücklich oder zumindest gut gelaunt und Joanne freute sich aufrichtig für ihn. Er gehörte wirklich längst zur Familie. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich schon gefragt, was sie getan hätte, wenn James sich einen anderen besten Freund ausgesucht hätte, den sie nicht hätte leiden können. Aber worüber zerbrach sie sich da wieder den Kopf? Sie liebte Sirius wie einen zweiten Sohn und auch Remus und Peter hatte sie ins Herz geschlossen. Auch wenn Peter ihr am Anfang irgendwie seltsam vorkam… Tja, was seine Freunde anging hatte James wohl ein gutes Händchen, nicht aber wenn es um Mädchen ging. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Lily, die sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte und Joanne verstand ziemlich gut, was in ihr vorging. Offensichtlich war sie neuerdings nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt gegenüber James, wollte das aber nicht so ganz wahrhaben und andererseits auch das gute Verhältnis nicht ruinieren. Und dass das ihr Sohn nicht verstehen würde, war ihr auch klar. Innerlich grinste sie.

„Lily! Ein Date mit mir bringt dich nicht um!", sagte er schon etwas lauter und Joanne war sich sicher, dass Sirius, der angeblich keine Notiz davon nahm, schon längst bemerkt hatte, was sein bester Freund – mal wieder (wenn sie Sirius glauben konnte) – versuchte. „Das seh ich etwas anders, James!", fauchte sie und kämpfte um ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Sie drehte sich demonstrativ von James weg und begegnete Joannes Blick. Etwas schuldbewusst und zerknirscht, aber auch mit einem nicht-zu-ändern-Ausdruck sah sie diese an und wieder verstand Joanne, was sie gerade dachte. Sie, Joanne, war die Mutter des Jungen, der sie die ganze Zeit um eine Verabredung bat. Verständlich, dass sie da nicht ganz wusste, wie Joanne zu ihr stand. Aber sie lächelte Lily verstehend an und diese schien etwas erleichtert. Joanne musste unwillkürlich noch einmal aufseufzen, als ihr Sohn sie schon wieder antippte und mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah: „Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!" „Welches ‚Nein' meinst du?" James lachte doch tatsächlich leise auf: „Ich meinte das ‚Weil'!" Einen Moment sah Lily ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an und überlegte wohl, ob sie auf sein ‚Warum' von vorhin wirklich antworten sollte, dann meinte sie allerdings mit ihrem üblichen Sarkasmus: „Klar. Hast du mal drei Stunden Zeit?" James nickte breit grinsend: „Klar. Aber eigentlich wollte ich die Gegenargumente hören!" Lily schnaubte und drehte sich Sirius zu, was wohl für alle ein sicheres Zeichen war: Sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte und ob an seiner Aussage nicht unter Umständen doch etwas dran war.

„Das wird!", sagte Sirius gerade laut und vernehmlich zu Jack und James schüttelte den Kopf. Aber offensichtlich war er der Einzige, der bemerkt hatte, dass diese Aussage ihm galt. Fragend sah er Sirius an, der sich mit einer Hand durch die langen, schwarzen Haare fuhr, was bei ihm ‚Ja' hieß (bei James funktionierte das nicht, er benutzte diese Geste schließlich andauernd). Grinsend sah er zu seiner Mum, die ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen anlächelte. Er runzelte die Stirn und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass der durchdringende, prüfende Blick einer gewissen, rothaarigen Hexe auf ihm lag.

Wie zufällig, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ganz leicht nur, damit er es ja nicht mitbekam.

Ganz sacht, als könne sie etwas kaputtmachen.

Fast zärtlich…

A/N: und ja, damit ist der Blick gemeint. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich fand es irgendwie schön… ihr auch?

**HINWEIS:** Erst mal noch danke für eure Reviews! Ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut! Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, habe ich hier ewig nicht mehr hochgeladen. Das liegt daran, dass ich leider Probleme mit dem Forum hier habe. Mein Computer stürzt fast jedes Mal ab, wenn ich etwas hochlade, deswegen werde ich es auch nicht mehr tun. Wenn ihr meine Story weiterverfolgen wollt, dann kopiert euch einfach den Link hier: www.fanfiktion.de/s/47e2710a00007f57067007d0/5 Auf dem anderen Forum bin ich auf dem gleichen Stand wie hier, aber ich komme mit ihm – computerbedingt – besser klar. Ich würde mich freuen, euch dort wieder als treue Leser begrüßen zu dürfen! Liebe Grüße, Lilylove


End file.
